The Internet is a well-known collection of public and private data communication and multimedia networks that operate using common communication protocols to form a world wide network of networks. Recently there has been an explosion in the availability of “virtual storefronts,” e.g., online commerce sites, reachable over the Internet. This rapid growth is due, in part, to the availability of fast, reliable and affordable computing devices and the general simplification of networking hardware and configuration. Thus, consumers and businesses alike now have access to hardware that makes effective online commerce commercially practicable.
To facilitate conduct of online transactions with their customers, a business typically sets up an e-commerce web site, and makes it accessible to online customers, as part of the World Wide Web (which is a logical overlay of the Internet). Each web site typically includes a number of web pages, developed using programming languages such as Hypertext Markup Language (HTML). The web pages are typically augmented with client side applets, developed using programming languages/techniques, such as Java, and ActiveX, as well as server side scripts, developed using programming languages/techniques, such as JavaScript and CGI. The web pages are typically accessed using common messaging and communication protocols, such as the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) and Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP).
To make a purchase via a web site, the consumer executes a generic agent, such as a “browser,” e.g. Internet Explorer or Netscape Navigator, or an equivalent network aware application program that is configured to communicate with a business web site. The consumer locates a particular product by interacting with the product web pages, and then proceeds to a “check out” web page (or equivalent) to process a purchase transaction. At this point, the consumer typically enters his/her mailing address and other data sufficient to identify the consumer, render payment, and allow delivery of goods to occur, unless the consumer has previously provided the information, e.g. by registering with the business.
Consumer information, such as mailing addresses are considered valuable from the businesses' point of view because advertising and so forth use mailing addresses to send catalogues and marketing information to lure more consumers. Often times, businesses may offer services or products in exchange for, not money, but for consumer information such as mailing addresses and so forth. Because of the value associated with consumer information such as mailing addresses, many businesses, including online businesses, will often times, sell this information to other businesses.
As a result, soon after a consumer makes an online purchase from a particular online business, and has the purchase delivered to his/her mailing address, the consumer may find himself or herself receiving advertising and other catalogues from unsolicited businesses filling his/her mailbox.
Thus, what is needed is an environment that provides consumers the ability to purchase products online and have the products delivered to the consumers or designated recipients, without necessarily disclosing their mailing addresses.